


Life Keeper

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Ash had just won the Alola league, and while debating what to do afterward, he gets a visit from Champion Cynthia.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Shirona | Cynthia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Life Keeper

“I hope you have been keeping yourself out of trouble over there!” Delia stated, pointing her finger at her son and his starter through the video chat. 

Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other, easy grins on their faces as the former nodded. “Of course, mom! See you later!” The two of them both waved at the screen before Ash ended the call with a small sigh, a blue spark around his hands. Pikachu burrowed himself under Ash’s arms, nuzzling and cooing at Ash’s chest with his cheeks. “I know, Pikachu. But ever since Orange Islands… She doesn’t need to know about it.” Ash grinned at the black screen, blankly staring at his reflection.

“Pikapi?” Ash startled, before pushing his chair back and marching out of the pokemon center, Pikachu in his arms. “Pikapi!”

“I don’t know either, Pikachu,” Ash muttered, staring at the forest with curious eyes, almost like a child wanting an extra cookie from the cookie jar. “What are we going to do now?”

“Pika? Pi pichu?” Pikachu asked, darting up to Ash’s shoulder.

“Both. We just won the Alola league, and school is almost over for us. What do we do now? Go home?”

“...Pi? Ka?” Pikachu’s ears twitched, staring directly at a grinning Cynthia. “Pika?!”

Ash froze. “Champion Cynthia? Why would she-” He sharply turned around, meeting the Sinnoh Champion’s eyes with a blink.

“Champion Ash! Congratulations on your win!” Cynthia exclaimed.

While Pikachu chirped gratefully, Ash’s aura tingled. “Uh, yeah, thank you! Did you come to Alola just to say that?”

Cynthia’s golden eyes twinkled. “No, Champion Ash. Are you up for an adventure?”

Cringing, Ash nodded, “Sure! But, uh, call me Ash.” Cynthia didn’t seem to have heard Ash as she turned around, walking directly into the forest. Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other with a sweatdrop, before Ash ran to catch up to Cynthia. “Hey Champion Cynthia? Where are we going?” Cynthia only grinned, almost disappearing into the morning mist if Ash had not kept a close eye on her. Pikachu’s ears twitched in confusion, and Ash shared that same sentiment.

After a minute of blindly following Cynthia through the thick fog, they made it to a clearing. Like magic, the fog lifted and cleared, revealing a shrine surrounded by an arch with two spikes on the sides. Pikachu and Ash both tilted their heads in unison. “Do you know where we are?”

Sputtering, Ash shook his head, “No? Am I supposed to? Why have I never seen this place before?”

Cynthia turned back around, gesturing towards the shrine. The gravestone-like slab was covered with ancient runes and a strange symbol that looks like a sand timer tipped over. Ash and Pikachu glanced at Cynthia, before staring around. Everything was… perfect. Perfectly symmetrical. Perfectly aligned. Perfectly… Ash stared down at a giant circle engraved into the stone. Pikachu narrowed his eyes at Cynthia, huddling closer to his trainer.

“This is the heart of the world.” Ash startled, almost snapping out of a trance as he stared at Cynthia. “It was supposed to depict everything good coming together.”

“Champion Cynthia, I don’t mean to be rude, but why did you bring me here?” 

Cynthia’s eyes complemented her hair as the sun glowed behind her. “I was… curious, Champion Ash.” Pikachu’s ears twitched as the engravings began to glow as well. He chirped at Ash as he walked forward, a golden sheen over Ash’s eyes as he hesitantly traced the circular design.

A swirl of rainbow-colored sparks surrounded them as color seeped up from the ground to envelope the shrine in a dome. The dome then dissipated, leaving nothing behind.

Ash, Pikachu, and Cynthia found themselves in a red room. The color of warm blood dripping from wounds of soldiers. And the color of determination and a connection to the strength of the past. The color of Ho-oh’s feathers and the warmth of a fire. “...What.”

Chuckling, Cynthia’s golden eyes gleamed. “Amazing, isn’t it?” Several banners lined the room, all of them pointing towards one direction. Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other, before shrugging. They’ve seen weirder things than this.

Ash stared up at the first banner. A map of Kanto with frayed edges, almost as if it was half burnt, alongside ancient runes describing the empire of Pokelantis-

“Why can I read these?” Ash blurted out, causing Pikachu to tilt his head, cooing up at him.

“I think you know why.” Cynthia then joyfully said, “This is exciting, right?” Ash only stayed silent, walking past Cynthia and staring at each and every banner. Pikachu gave a soft coo as they reached a banner with red framing. 

A flicker of… something, resonated in Ash’s chest as he stared at the portrait of the King of Pokelantis, the redness of the room almost oozing and scrambling at the banner. 

Like instinct, Ash’s aura flared up from his hands, and the banners flickered like candle fire. Pikachu perked up in alarm as Ash froze. An image of a Ho-oh flashed before Ash’s eyes before the banners were all replaced with portraits of Sir Aaron. Well, most of them. 

“I don’t understand,” Ash admitted while clenching his fists, staring directly at an image of the Tree of Beginning. “Can you help me, Champion Cynthia?” Cynthia’s golden eyes glimmered as she walked past Ash towards the end of the room. Pikachu narrowed his eyes as a long letter was presented to them. “To the King of Pokelantis,” Ash read, skimming the text. “It’s a letter about how the King finally embraced pureness because only then will he be able to read this…” He unconsciously reached a hand forward but froze and withdrew it at the last second. “He didn’t capture Ho-oh… but Ho-oh…” Ash pursed his lips, and Cynthia nodded her head. “It’s a pity.” Pikachu’s ears twitched as he pointed at the end of the hallway. 

“He’s a bad person.” Ash and Pikachu both stared at Cynthia, but she didn’t seem to notice. “Lots of people are like that, and I’m sure you know that from experience.” Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other, a whole conversation playing out between their eyes.

There was a door with a screen on it, playing Ash’s experience at the Tree of Beginning. From the aura vision of the past wars to watching Lucario sacrifice himself because Mew got sick. Pikachu’s ears twitched as he glanced up at Ash, chirping worriedly. Cynthia’s golden eyes sparkled like she was proud of Ash retaining his almost regal appearance, serious with careful eyes.

Ash and Pikachu’s eyes both widened as the screen presented a scroll with golden writing to them. Without even thinking, Ash pressed his hand against the screen. It felt like searing fire. Ash winced at the slight pain, but his eyes widened more when the instructions on the page were translated to him. Pikachu nuzzled against Ash’s cheek in comfort. “...It says we have to recite the following, ‘Those who pass these seven tests will ascend, retaining their inner blaze.’”

Right after he said those words, the screen flickered green. Cynthia stepped forward and pushed the door open, all of them staring into an orange room. The color of burning wildfires costing both lives and comfort. And the color of the warmth of tropical beaches and vacations. “...There’s gonna be seven of these?!” Ash blurted, dragging a hand over his face. Pikachu also sweatdropped, ears wilting.

Cynthia smirked, before leading Ash to the next room. “You’re welcome to leave-”

“No, I’m getting to the bottom of this!” Cynthia only shook her head, amused. The first banner they saw was a map of the Orange Islands. Sparks of electricity surrounded the map like it was the lightning rod of a tall building. Pikachu’s ears perked up, cheeks sparking as well but not affecting Ash. The rest of the banners depicted each of the different islands, with a cluster of islands standing out.

“Shamouti Island,” Cynthia said, grinning at Ash with childish glee. “But you knew that, didn’t you, Champion Ash?”

“Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning… thus the earth shall turn to ash…” Ash recited, those words clearly seared into his mind. Like being summoned, the banner in front of them changed to the legend. Pikachu seemed to understand where this was going, and quietly hissed. “For between life and death, all the difference you make. Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong…” Pikachu stiffened, narrowing his eyes at Cynthia, who nodded.

She placed her hands on her hips. “It certainly sounds like you’ve got your hands full, balancing all these responsibilities.” Ash numbly nodded, thinking back to the time he rode Lugia. The electric shocks, the rollercoaster ride, the fall into freezing waves. A vision of a screeching Ho-oh surrounded by fire and scared people flashed through Ash’s mind, the same color surrounding them. “Wouldn’t it be nice to just leave?”

Ash and Pikachu both shot Cynthia a weird look before they walked forward.

The screen at the end of the hall happily played through Ash’s experience at Shamouti, making him stiffen. Lawrence III capturing Zapdos and Moltres and upsetting the balance. Collecting the three orbs. Nearly drowning in the ocean. Ash saw and felt them all.

Cynthia carefully glanced between the screen and Ash as Pikachu softly chirped at his trainer. Despite his heart racing, Ash remained strong as the clips ended. A scroll in the same golden handwriting was presented to them, and Ash stepped forward and placed a hand against the edge. There was electricity surging through his hands, but Ash only felt a tingle, like it was the comforting buzz of Pikachu’s electricity.

“‘If you’re the Bearer of Balance,’” Ash began reading, before blinking as a green outline suddenly surrounded his hand. “What. Wait, Bearer of Balance?” 

Cynthia nodded, stepping next to Ash and Pikachu with a smile. “It’s an old fairytale story. Guess that person’s you!”

Ash could only sweatdrop. “And it finishes with how the Chosen One… ‘has a lot of motor drive’...” Pikachu’s ears twitched as he pointed to the scroll, the duo both stiffening up when the door slowly opened itself, leading to a lime-colored room.

The color of envy and jealousy. And of nature and growth and the kindness of strangers. Ironically, the room was more themed towards water than grass. They all stared up at a map of Johto. The edges were crinkled like it was dipped in water then air-dried, as well as covered with tiny ice crystals. Pikachu tilted his head, thinking deeply.

“...Did we do anything major in Johto?” Ash asked himself, with Pikachu chirping back at him. “Hm, I guess you’re right, but doesn’t the Samiya move with the water or whatever?” As Pikachu shrugged, the banners almost nodded in agreement.

“You seem like you’re getting the hang of things, Champion Ash!” Cynthia noted, watching the banners immediately switch to pictures of the layout of the Sea Temple Samiya. “Must be getting boring.”

Ash and Pikachu both sweatdropped as they continued walking forward, staring at the different structures within Samiya. “You don’t have to call me that, Champion Cynthia-”

“Oh! And did you meet the People of the Water too?” As Ash nodded, a vision of Ho-oh being chased around by angry and teary people flashed through his mind, making him furrow his eyebrows and glance out around him. “Were you not happy about it?”

“Wait, what?” Pikachu also chirped in confusion, staring back at Cynthia.

Cynthia smirked as they came to the edge of the road. “You had a bad experience, didn’t you? This world is really dependent and stressful, hm?” Ash furrowed his eyebrows more, staring at how the road transitioned into water. In the far distance, they could see the ending screen depicting the Sea Temple sinking and Ash trying to fix the Sea Crown because of Phantom’s greedy actions. Pikachu curled around Ash’s neck as he watched himself almost drown.

“Not, exactly? Well, sorta, but not really.” A warmth came over Ash as he thought of all the wonderful moments he had with Manaphy and the water pokemon. Before he knew it, a golden glow surrounded him and Pikachu, and they happily dove into the water. Ash laughed, hugging Pikachu to his chest, “Guess being King of the Sea still has its perks!”

Pikachu chirped in agreement, nuzzling Ash’s cheek as they zoomed out of the water and watched Manaphy leave on the screen. 

“Ready to move on?” Cynthia asked, startling both Ash and Pikachu. “To the next-”

“Wha- How did you- How on earth did you get over here so fast?!” 

Cynthia only shrugged, gesturing towards the scroll presented to them on the screen. Ash stared at Cynthia some more, before sighing, stepping forward and placing a hand on it. Ice started to form around Ash’s bare hands, but all he felt were pricks of discomfort. Pikachu’s warmth countered that with ease though.

The golden writing complemented Cynthia’s eyes as Ash scanned it. “‘Emissary of Hope’? What’s that all about?” A faint green Manaphy pattern glowed where Ash was holding when he read, “‘To the king with an ice body but a warm heart’... Huh?” Ash and Pikachu both winced as the door creaked open, revealing a cyan-colored room.

The color of indifference and apathy. And the color of calmness and clarity and the shallow waters with shiny sun sparkles dancing on top.

Ash glanced at Pikachu with a confused expression. “What did we even do in Hoenn?” Cynthia chuckled, leading them into the room. 

The Hoenn map didn’t look like it had been attacked by a pokemon or anything. In fact, it looked perfect. Smooth, unwrinkled, and… was it faintly shining? Ash and Pikachu’s eyes both widened, and Ash snapped his fingers. “Thatcher! The light stone legendary hero, right?”

Ash’s aura sparked around his fingers as Cynthia nodded. “That’s right.” Pikachu also narrowed his eyes, fur bristling.

After the banner changed to a map of the village, Ash turned to Cynthia, asking, “...How did you know?”

Cynthia blinked, before smirking. “Fate has a strange way of working out, Champion Ash.” Ash and Pikachu could only stare after her as she walked down to the end of the hallway, the black screen on the cyan-colored door glowing like a nightlight.

As Ash’s experience at the lighthouse played out, Ash himself crept next to Cynthia while staring at the blue glow surrounding his hands. “Why should I trust you?” Cynthia was still watching the screen as Team Rocket stole the Light Stone.

“Good.” Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other in confusion, before staring up at the newest scroll. Ash didn’t even feel the compulsion to reach for it this time. Strange… 

A vision of darkness, instead, pounded at Ash’s head, alongside a screech filled with anger and pain. Ash could feel it as if it were real. As if he was the victim. He only snapped out of it when Pikachu chirped at him.

“Something about the ‘Harbinger of Light’?” Ash mused, blinking as… the screen took a picture of them. Pikachu tilted his head as Ash’s picture was depicted on the green screen, his chest glowing blue. The door was pushed open by some unknown force. “...Ok then, do we have one or two more?”

Cynthia chuckled, “At least three more. It’s stressful, isn’t it?” Ash and Pikachu both sweatdropped, staring into the next room.

An indigo colored room. The color of depression and grief for losing a friend. And the color of peace and harmony. Ash took the first step forward this time. The Sinnoh map on the wall was shiny, almost like it was made out of metal. Alongside it was descriptions of the Rota Empire. Pikachu gave a small growl, patting at Ash’s cheeks.

Ash stared up at a portrait of Sir Aaron and gulped when a vision of Sir Aaron talking with the angry Ho-oh flashed through his mind. His heart hurt.

The other banners depicted either Iron Island or the Riolu Kingdom. Actually, wait, there’s one in the distance showing the Hallowed Stone Tower and the legend of the Aura Guardian, a Pikachu on his shoulder and all. 

“Hm… I guess the big one we went through in Sinnoh is-”

“Team Galactic and the Lake Guardians! You’re connected with Azelf, the being of willpower!” Cynthia completed, watching the screen on the door as it flickered green, demonstrating Team Galactic and their plan to recreate a new perfect world. “You’ve encountered so many bad guys, don’t you get irritated with this world?” Ash and Pikachu stared at Cynthia before glancing at each other.

“...Well at least I know you know about Galactic,” Ash sighed, watching how Azelf took down a black hole on the screen. 

After the clips ended, another scroll was presented to them. “...‘How long can you last, the human embodiment of will?’” Like a magnet, Ash’s hand was drawn to the screen, and Ash’s vision nearly goes black with pain. But he didn’t back off or let go, only gritting his teeth and enduring the pain. Pikachu noticed Ash’s pain and brushed his paws against Ash’s cheeks in comfort.

Cynthia shrugged apathetically. “You’ve already endured so much, why should you stay any longer in this miserable world?”

Pikachu glared at Cynthia before giving Ash a comforting chirp. Ash nodded, eyes determined as the screen flickered green. They both flinched as the door was shoved open, leading into a violet-colored room. 

Ah, the color of frustration and powerful storm clouds. And the color of royalty and creativity.

The Unova map on the wall was dull but sturdy, like a stone tablet. “...Is this about the Hero of Ideals or whatever?” The room flashed red for a moment, and a distant screech startled both Ash and Pikachu.

Pikachu’s ears perked up in alarm, and Ash stared back at Pikachu, easily calming him with a stroke. “You hear it too?” The door at the end of the hall rattled for a second, before settling down when Ash reached out for it. “...Alright then.” Ash glanced between Pikachu and the banners, which were filled with pictures and graphs of outer space. “Constellations. Stars…” Ash gasped, “The Conley Comet!”

Cynthia proudly nodded, watching the banners change to the path of the Conley Comet and the mountaintop battlefield dedication to Conley’s heroic actions. Ash furrowed his eyebrows when she declared, “This world can be quite a violent place to stay, right?” Ash froze, and a vision of Ho-oh attacking Sir Aaron played through his mind. The fire ignited burned with anger until suddenly, it stopped. Placing a hand over his heart, Ash reassured both himself and Pikachu by petting Pikachu’s head.

The screen in front of them played what Alexa’s camera should have captured that night, and Ash stared up at the ending scroll with pursed lips. The handwriting was still in a gold color, but the scroll itself glowed a faint reddish color. “It talks about how stars are calming or something? ‘Paradigm of Peace, may the stars be with you’?” Almost unwillingly, Ash’s aura flowed out of his hands and surrounded the scroll, making it glow green instead. Pikachu’s fur bristled as Ash gave a weak whimper, holding his hands in front of his chest.

The door slammed open, leading into a magenta-colored room. The color of vulnerability and the pain of heartbreak. And of love.

The Kalos map on the wall was partially rolled up like an actual paper scroll. The other banners around the room were of Ninja Village and of Professor Sycamore’s research on Bond Phenomenon. Ash gulped, freezing as the door at the end rattled and shook like a leaf in a storm, only slightly comforted when Pikachu cooed at him.

Cynthia also got increasingly on edge, walking forward with a flash of desperation on her face. “Hey, Champion Ash?”

“Call me Ash, but yeah?”

Cynthia’s eyes flashed gold. “Never mind, let’s go.” Ash and Pikachu both took a deep breath, nodding, scenes of the Kalos Crisis and Lysandre running through their minds.

“My bond with Greninja. That’s the final one.” The banners shifted to Ash and his different pokemon. “Um…?” Pikachu chirped, pointing to several glowing banners. The first one was right after Pikachu defeated those Spearow back on Ash’s first day as a trainer. The second is when he felt alone after parting ways from three of his oldest friends. The third is right after he defeated the King of Pokelantis but lost to Brandon.

Ash nodded as Pikachu cooed at him, understanding him perfectly. “I guess you’re right, Pikachu. We did come a long way since then.” Cynthia pursed her lips but said nothing.

A vision of Sir Aaron sealing Ho-oh’s aura away in an aura crystal flashed through Ash’s mind, and judging by Pikachu’s wilted ears, he saw this one too. Even stranger, it wasn’t just an image, it was a full clip.

Sir Aaron was in front of Ho-oh in a dark location, a red aura surrounding the legendary as he held out a hand. “Please, not all humans are evil!” Ho-oh didn’t listen, only screeching back at Sir Aaron and flapping its wings. “Yes, I understand-” Ho-oh shook its head in denial. Just because Sir Aaron understood Ho-oh’s words doesn’t mean he understood its feelings. Because how could he? He wasn’t being hunted by other humans. He didn’t almost get killed by those people. He wasn’t going to be sealed away by the one proclaimed to be on his side. It didn’t have enough power to curse someone after all, even if it wanted to.

Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other. A sense of worry vibrating in the air between them in perfect synchronization as Ho-oh screeched. Both of them blinked when Sir Aaron sighed, a frown on his face. “If I can’t convince you otherwise, I have no choice but to leave you here. I’m sorry.”

“What?” Ash and Pikachu both yelled, watching Sir Aaron dissipate from the vision, leaving Ho-oh behind in the dark and letting its flame fade away over time. The duo gulped, slight frowns on their faces as they snapped out of the past. 

“Pikapi… Pika?”

“I know, right?” Ash mumbled, keeping a hand on Pikachu’s back. “I wonder if it found peace yet…” Cynthia stared between them, a bittersweet smile on her face as they walked to the end of the hall in silence. The door trembled, a faint black glow emitting behind it as the screen played a montage of Ash and Greninja’s bond, even down to watching Lysandre trying to mind control them both. Pikachu stared up at Ash as he petted his ears.

“This is it. Your final test.”

Ash glanced up at Cynthia, nodding when the scroll was presented to them. “‘Beacon of Trust, you didn’t get here alone. Let’s see if you appreciate them,’” he read, hand unconsciously stroking Pikachu’s head. The screen flickered a white color, but a screech in the distance turned it dark once more. Cynthia almost seemed peeved, but quickly steeled her expression when a black ooze began to trickle from under the door.

Ash and Pikachu instinctively got in battle formation, intensely staring at the door as it jiggled and shook. Cynthia put her hand against the screen, making it lightly glow. Ash and Pikachu both stiffened as the magenta glow of the room dimmed, staring at each other when a white glow surrounded them. The screen shone, and several gold and white strands erupted from Ash’s chest, encompassing the duo like a shield. 

“Pikachu, say something,” Cynthia commanded.

“Pika?” Pikachu’s ears twitched. “Pikapika! Pikapi, pikachu! Pika pikachu!”

Cynthia smiled, before staring directly at Ash, stepping back when the black goo crept closer. “And you translate it.”

“Uh, Pikachu said how he really loves me and appreciates our partnership and bond,” Ash answered, both of them tilting their heads as the golden ring around them closed in and was absorbed into them. Two golden z marks appeared on Pikachu’s red cheeks, and a gold outline of Pikachu’s tail glowed through Ash’s shirt, just before the door in front of them bent inwards, darkness overtaking the room.

Ash and Pikachu both took a deep breath, staring into the darkness. “Oh, this is bad,” Cynthia mumbled to herself, clearing her throat when the duo deadpanned at her. “I mean, don’t worry about it! It shouldn’t factor into your decision.”

“...‘Decision’? Will you please just tell us what’s going on, Champion Cynthia?”

Cynthia didn’t seem to show any sign of nervousness as she walked into the next room, with Ash and Pikachu both sighing as they followed her. 

Black. The color of death and mourning and fear and detachment and evilness. And… 

Ash gulped as the door flung shut behind them, leaving them in the dark. Cynthia’s gold eyes glowed like two nightlights as she stared at the duo, who only began to glow. “Champion Ash. You’ve been through a lot of trouble caused by others.” Ash narrowed his eyes as Cynthia continued, “You can escape this horrible life.”

“What… do you mean?”

Pikachu’s fur bristled as Cynthia smirked. “I think you already noticed that I’m not quite the Sinnoh Champion you met before. And that’s because I’m here with a mission.” Ash raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “I came from an alternate dimension.” Cynthia daintily crinkled her nose as she stared around her. “And it wasn’t filled with any of this… stuff.” Ash and Pikachu only stayed silent. “As I see it, no one really needs you anymore. They really only care about you when you have something to give. To sacrifice. To save. A legend like you deserves a better world. You can’t deny that evil people started all of these problems. Even in Unova, what do you think made the pokemon so mad in the first place?”

Images of several villains crept through the darkness like soggy leaves beneath the snow. “People sometimes are horrible-” Ash started, petting Pikachu’s tail.

“Exactly! They’re power-hungry, immature, arrogant, careless! And these people will never try to change their ways. You’ll constantly feel on edge and in danger if you stay, even when no one else realizes. And even so, you still help them!” Pikachu snarled at Cynthia but had to admit she had a point.

“It’s the right thing to do!”

“But no one else does the ‘right thing’?” Cynthia grinned, watching Pikachu falter. “This is their world, and yet they don’t help you protect it? Why should you defend them when they clearly don’t care about you when they should?” Before Ash could say anything, Cynthia argued, “You’re their hero, and yet you get no recognition? Not the champions, not the professors, not your mother. Seems like even the prophecies forgot you this time.”

Ash tilted his head, patting Pikachu’s head in reassurance. “Then tell me, what’s this world you’re offering me?”

Cynthia put her hands together, looking more delighted than a child who got their way. “Yes, you deserve a permanent break from all this! In my eternal world, there would be no criminals for you to have to fight. No one to get in your way or try to defeat you.” Ash and Pikachu both sweatdropped as Cynthia gestured over herself. “Like Champion Cynthia here. There’ll only be happiness and bliss in my world. No violence, no wars, no inequality.” Cynthia winked at Ash. “No fear, no anger, no sadness, no pain, and no suffering. You can be the immortal leader and king and god of this world, and you’ll always be praised and acknowledged!”

“...Ok, so what’s the drawback?” Pikachu also asked the same, narrowing his eyes.

“None! You just have to leave behind this world and all its inhabitants, and you’ll be happy forever!” Pikachu stiffened, snarling at Cynthia but glancing up at Ash with sorrow.

“Oh, then the choice is obvious!”

“Right?” Cynthia agreed, waving a hand. “Let’s go-”

“I decline.” At Cynthia’s stare, Ash shrugged, “And I don’t plan on doing it either. Sure, this happiness and no criminals thing sounds nice, but how would I know if you’re telling the truth?” Ash held out a finger. “And no one to defeat? My goal is to be a pokemon master! I have to earn it by defeating other people! How am I gonna do that without people or pokemon at my level?” Pikachu sighed in relief, nuzzling Ash’s cheek before pumping his fists.

“You’ll be praised as a pokemon master-”

“Then what’s the point? I’m not gonna enjoy it without my friends and pokemon! I like helping people and bringing justice, and I like the challenge! What’s the point of reaching the top if it was just given to you?” Pikachu also chirped in agreement.

“...I’d thought you’d cave by now. All this you’re dealing with your life-”

“Sure, it can be hard, but I won’t leave my life behind.” Ash’s eyes were sad as he stroked Pikachu’s ears. “I know there are people who would do anything for an escape, and my heart hurts for them. They just want the pain to stop and to be alright, but it never seems to work out. Or they don’t know what to do. But you know what I think? Life is always worth living.” Ash had a weak grin on his face. “I know I’m being really optimistic right now, but for some people, they need that. I do believe they could have a happy ending if they’re willing to work for it. And have enough courage to last to that point.” Glancing up at the dark ceiling, Ash sighed, hugging Pikachu closer to himself. “You know, I really wish there was a magical ‘cure’ for these things, but there isn’t. Not even leaving this world. I’ll just be handing off my responsibility to others.”

“Why do you care about that? If you’re going through enough, wouldn’t you want to leave?”

Ash held Pikachu out to Cynthia as an example. “...I can’t speak for anyone else, but I’ve got a lot to live for! My friends, my family, my pokemon, all my good memories. Cynthia said it herself, ‘When every life meets another life, something will be born,’ whether good or bad. All those possible good relations and experiences? That’s a zero percent chance if I leave this world.” Ash stared directly at Cynthia, running a hand through his hair and letting Pikachu run back up to his shoulder. “And I don’t want to leave this world behind. Not after I’ve struggled so much to stay in it. I am not going to give up trying until I get my happy ending where everyone is. In fact, I’d almost say I enjoy life because of its negatives! And I can enjoy it even more when I can overcome those negatives! No violence? No inequality? No suffering? For those suffering in silence, I’ll make it happen!”

Cynthia took a sharp breath as she shook her head. “This isn’t my world. That’s impossible. And you can’t deny that there are bad people.” Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other with a nod.

“By that logic, there are also good people, whether they believe it or not. Though how do you define ‘good’ or ‘bad’? The Team Rocket Trio has done plenty of good things! Sure, they want to steal Pikachu, but deep down, they’re nice people who don’t deserve the cards life dealt them!”

“So that makes you even rarer! I have to protect actual good people like you-”

“And why am I ‘good’?” At Cynthia’s silence, Ash shrugged. “Ok, so I saved people and pokemon, but that doesn’t mean I’m not reckless or too trusting at times. No one’s perfect, and they would have to have a really big reason for me to not be optimistic for them, namely, they’re against someone else’s life.” He chuckled as he scratched Pikachu’s cheeks. “Besides, there’s no good without the bad in life. The bad gives the good meaning and makes it more satisfying, if that makes sense? I’ll take every experience you have for me and live a life worth living! I choose life, Arceus!” Pikachu’s eyes were just as determined.

Before Cynthia could say anything, a loud screech pierced their ears. “Well, the offer still stands if you want to back out.” Ash and Pikachu watched as the golden color drained from Cynthia’s eyes until they were their usual grey. The screech was soon muffled, and Ash held Cynthia’s arm as she wobbled on her feet. “Ugh, where am I?” Cynthia rubbed at her temple before staring at Ash and Pikachu with wide eyes.

“Hey, Champion Cynthia-”

“Oh Arceus don’t call me that, we’re already friends, for Arceus’s sake!” 

Ash chuckled, letting go of Cynthia’s arm. “And in case you needed a reminder, you’re welcome to call me Ash.” Pikachu shot Ash a glance, both of them nodding to each other.

Cynthia gave him a weird look before perking up. “Oh. OH…” After a few moments of utter silence, she continued, “All of those things, you really did go through them.” It wasn’t a question, but Ash still awkwardly agreed. Pikachu climbed up to Ash’s head and patted his hair. “...Well, the supposed perfect world Arceus was offering? I guess I have no right to convince you to stay. Especially with me knowing your different legends and being a champion figure.” Cynthia sighed, “Maybe that’s why it picked me to drag you into this.” In a whisper, she continued, “Arceus of all pokemon!” Pikachu shrugged, already knowing it wouldn’t change a thing.

“Still doesn’t change my answer. May I ask how you got roped into this in the first place though?”

Cynthia flushed in embarrassment, hey grey eyes sparkling in Ash and Pikachu’s light. “I did plan to congratulate you, but my excitement for a new official league location is probably what drew Arceus of all pokemon to me. This certainly feels like a test for you and Pikachu.” Ash and Pikachu both nodded, their eyes turning serious as the darkness shivered and rippled.

Black. The color of formality, elegance, and the darkness within the light.

“So you won’t take the offer,” Arceus boomed, its voice coming from no clear direction. Pikachu growled, ready to fight god for Ash if necessary, to Cynthia’s amusement and amazement.

Ash hummed in agreement, yelling, “I won’t.” After a moment of silence, a staircase rose up from the ground, leading up to a white door. Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other, before nodding to Cynthia.

“You can still back out and ascend the throne-”

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say,” Ash answered, ascending up the stairs and making sure Cynthia is following. In contrast to the door before, this door was almost inviting, with a soft golden glow framing the edges. When Ash put his hand on it, the door dissipates into a shower of yellow sparkles. Like Pikachu’s contest explosions.

Yellow. The color of caution signs and discomfort. And the color of the sun, of Pikachu’s sparking electricity, and of the thrill of battling a powerful opponent. The map of Alola shown was… it wasn’t moving, but it felt alive to Ash in an almost grotesque way. Was it printed on an actual living tree? Ash glanced upwards at the open sky. It was as if they fell into a deep canyon with cliffs on all sides or a deep well that was sinking into the ground. Pikachu must have sensed something dangerous, and tensed up, hopping back onto Ash’s shoulder.

The banners all depicted an exclusive z move only heard of in ancient folklore. In contrast, Cynthia was absolutely beaming and vibrating with excitement, taking her time to study each and every banner. Ash rolled his eyes as Arceus practically yelled at them, “Tapu Koko gave that Z-crystal to-”

“I know, I was there,” Ash flatly said. “A great hero to save Alola in times of need, and it’s not me, I get that.” Pikachu blinked, before shaking his head with a laugh.

“So you’ll back out? After one region without a title, you’ll leave this world?”

“That’s like saying you’ll leave after one bad day,” Cynthia added from the back with a weak chuckle as Pikachu gave her a thumbs up. 

Ash nodded, before raising a fist. “Arceus please, I want to help! You’re not going to be able to convince me otherwise, title or not! It’s not like I knew all of my past titles either, and did I complain about it? Nope!” Cynthia guiltily glanced away, but Ash and Pikachu both only sported a determined face.

“This is your last chance to take the offer. Your spirit will never die if you just-”

“Ok now you’re getting boring, Arceus. I’ll love this world long after I’m gone, yes. Something I planned to teach.” There was silence as Arceus’s presence disappeared from the room. Ash and Pikachu both tensed up, ready for danger. The ground in front of them slid open, and a large crystal encompassed by a small crystallized tree was presented to them. 

Cynthia awkwardly glanced around. “Should I… leave? This seems personal.”

“I’m just going to battle an angry legendary.” At Cynthia’s sweatdrop, Ash and Pikachu both shrugged. Ash continued, “Garchomp’s Stone Edge would be useful, but that’ll probably either upset it more, so I guess please just stay to the side while we defend?” Cynthia gave Ash a mock salute, and they both chuckled before Ash and Pikachu stared down at the crystal.

Pikachu gave a supportive chirp, and Ash carefully placed a hand on the crystal. A dark wisp blew the crystal tree to shards, and Pikachu used Iron Tail to deflect the ones shot towards them. Cynthia gasped as bloody red-colored eyes formed within the fog as it formed into a Ho-oh. As soon as Ho-oh materialized, it glared at Ash, who sweatdropped. Was it him or did the sunlight get brighter?

Pikachu hopped off Ash’s shoulder in front of him, and Ash kept his palms outwards. Before Ash could even get a word out, Ho-oh attacked Ash with a Fire Blast, not even paying attention to Cynthia as she gasped. Pikachu released a Thunderbolt to counter it, but Ho-oh only upped its attack, sending a mix of fire and electricity at the duo. Even when they ran out of the way, Ash still partially hit. Cynthia winced, clenching her fists.

Shaking the pain off, Ash yelled, “Ho-oh! We’re not here to hurt you!” Ho-oh doesn’t listen, only flying at Ash as he crouched and darted to the side. “I understand you’re angry, and I understand you’re angry at me. But I have no intent on taking over the world!” Chirping in agreement, Pikachu stood in front of Ash while waving his arms around.

Cynthia held a hand over her eyes as Ho-oh screeched once more, trying to use Gust to blow Ash and Pikachu away. Ash gritted his teeth, yelling, “And I don’t plan on capturing or using you! I only want to help!”

Gasping, Cynthia and Pikachu both watched a golden swirl surrounded Ash like the waterspout that surrounded Ash-Greninja. Ash took a step closer to Ho-oh, a hand reached out. “It’s hard to trust, and I get it. But you’ve got to give humanity another chance!” 

Gliding to the side as Ho-oh shot at him, Ash had a hint of desperation on his face. “I know you think there’s no hope or happiness left for you, and that all you have is pain and loneliness, but that’s not true!” Ho-oh screeched, dark aura clashing against Ash’s. While Cynthia helplessly watched, Pikachu clenched his fists and yelled encouragements to his trainer.

Ash winced when Ho-oh shoved him back but smiled back at Pikachu. “I want to help, Ho-oh! How can I help? You want a battle? You want us to listen? You can open up to us-”

As Ho-oh continued to screech, not taking Ash’s words to heart, Ash had a conflicted expression on his face. “Ready to give up yet?” Arceus whispered to him, its voice almost taunting Ash. “Even if you make it out of the darkness, you’ll still struggle and suffer.” Ash shook his head, eliciting another sharp chirp of support from Pikachu.

“Well yeah, my troubles are gonna be a lifelong thing. It’s not like I’ll be cured of them or anything. I just have to conquer them with the help and support from my friends,” Ash mumbled to himself, before raising his voice and continuing, “Ho-oh! I know you felt betrayed! You gave in to the hate and pain because you had no other choice, but you can let go now!” Pikachu gave a small cheer, climbing up Cynthia’s shoulder with a grin.

When Ho-oh only attacked them once more, Ash yelled, “Ho-oh! I do admit the King of Pokelantis harmed you. But afterwards? You lashed out first, didn’t you? Did Sir Aaron have any other choice? Sure, he didn’t explain it or help you through your troubles, meaning neither of you was innocent in this!” Ash floated to the side, eyes almost glowing golden when the sunlight shined on top of them. Cynthia and Pikachu both pumped their fists, silently cheering Ash on in unison.

Ho-oh’s aura flickered as it paused, but continued to chase after Ash. Soaring high or dipping low. When Ho-oh’s attack clipped Ash’s side, he went spiraling into the side of the wall, golden aura dispersing. Cynthia and Pikachu ran over as Ash stood back up, the former asking, “I know you’ve been through a lot on your journey, but are you sure you can do this?”

With a grin, Ash nodded. “Some support would be nice though. Come on, Pikachu! I’m gonna need your support.” Pikachu gave a chirp of agreement, running from Cynthia’s shoulder down to Ash’s when Ash’s aura clashed against Ho-oh once more.

“...Good luck!” Cynthia yelled, waving to the duo.

Ash gave her a thumbs up, before taking a deep breath, petting Pikachu’s back to reassure them both. “Ho-oh, is this all worth it? Feeling so conflicted and miserable with your life? You can change your life for the better, I know it!” He ran to the side, narrowly avoiding another attack. “What do you get from suffering other than pain? I know you were forced to deal with this, but it doesn’t bring you comfort to suffer, right?” Pikachu and Ash tumbled to the ground and crouched down when Ho-oh screeched, using Gust once more. “The suffering feels natural, doesn’t it? You’re both angry at humanity for causing this and at yourself for trying to help, and frankly, I don’t blame you for feeling this way!”

When Ho-oh froze, Cynthia called out, “You can do this, Ash! You’ve overcome so much already, just take one step at a time and you’ll get through this too!”

Ash scooped Pikachu up into his arms, shooting a grateful smile towards Cynthia. “Life can be cruel, right? But it’s actually not all bad, even if you don’t think so! You can either hate the world and take your anger out on others. Or you can forgive yourself and keep going to get to the good parts!” The z marks on Pikachu’s cheeks began to glow. “If you want proof that people and pokemon can live together in harmony, we’re it!”

Ho-oh shook its head, staring at Ash as Cynthia cheered for him. Ash used one hand to support Pikachu, and he held out the other one to Ho-oh. “I know I can’t directly help you change your life, you have to do that yourself, but I want to see you get through this by supporting you!” Ash and Pikachu both unflinchingly met Ho-oh’s eyes. “You will feel like your life is going to stop being worth trying, but for the time you’re staying here on this planet, that’s trying. Does that make sense, Ho-oh?”

Ho-oh gave a small chirp, unsure of what to do. As Ash took a step forward, Ho-oh flew upwards, screeching down at them. Ash and Pikachu were not going to back down any time soon either. “Life is worth it! Everyone deserves a chance at getting better!” Ho-oh shook its head, but Ash and Pikachu were adamant. “Give us another chance. Give life another chance! Give yourself another chance! You’ll have to want to change your life for the better. Not for us. For you!”

The blackness surrounding Ho-oh dimmed a little but didn’t vanish. Ash took another step forward, his hand held high. Ho-oh hesitantly flew back down and landed next to them. “Can we?” Ho-oh gave a wary chirp of agreement, and Ash placed his hand against Ho-oh’s feathers. Pikachu also patted Ho-oh with his paws, cooing happily. “Your feelings are valid, and know that they’ll change.”

Ho-oh glanced around, before down at its black feathers with a sad chirp. Ash and Pikachu both reassuringly smiled at it, muttering, “Recovery takes time, don’t worry. You’re already taking steps by staying and letting us in. So thank you.”

Cynthia bounced over with a grin, picking Pikachu up. “Ash, you did it! I’m so proud of you!”

Ash could only sweatdrop, awkwardly stroking Ho-oh’s feathers and yelping when Ho-oh picked him up and placed him on its back. “Ho-oh?” Cynthia grinned as Ho-oh tilted its head at her, and was lifted up and sat behind Ash. Pikachu hopped from Cynthia’s arms to the top of Ash’s head with a small squeak.

“Is this ok?” Cynthia asked. 

“Well, yeah-” Ash was cut off when Ho-oh’s spread out its black feathers. Before anyone could say anything, they flew out of the pit and into the sunlight. While Ho-oh’s feathers were still tainted black, they were gradually brightening as its passengers all cheered. Pikachu, in particular, almost fell off Ash’s head in his excitement if it wasn’t for Cynthia holding him down.

They did a few swoops around the air before Ho-oh let the three of them down next to the shrine with a nod. The same shrine that started all of this. Ash and Pikachu waved to Ho-oh as it flew out of sight before they glanced back at Cynthia, who was staring back at the shrine. The circular design now had a swirl engraved on it, like a yin yang sign.

“Thank you.”

Ash glanced up at Cynthia, who had a guilty expression. Pikachu seemed to sense what was going to happen and eagerly squeaked at Ash. “For helping Ho-oh?”

“For everything. I know it doesn’t mean much, but on behalf of all the champions, professor, and your mother, thank you for everything you’ve done for the world.” Pikachu nodded, nuzzling Ash’s cheek once more.

Ash winced. “My mother? She… doesn’t really know about most of my adventures…” At Cynthia’s blink, Ash waved his hands around, nearly jostling Pikachu from his shoulder if he wasn’t already used to it by now. “But don’t worry, after what just happened, I’ll be sure to tell her! I showed you my past, after all!”

“Can I tell the other champions then?” Cynthia’s grey eyes nearly glowed under the sunlight as they began walking back through the forest. Pikachu only got more and more excited. “I’ll make sure they give you the credit you deserve.” Cynthia had a bittersweet expression on her face at Pikachu’s reaction, before musing, “I can’t believe that out of all the regions, you’re only missing a title from Alola…”

“No, but I stayed.” Ash tickled Pikachu’s cheeks, eliciting a happy squeak from his starter. “Kinda ironic I didn’t show off our unique z-move though.” 

Cynthia laughed, “Oh is that right, Champion~?” The three of them laughed, with Pikachu mockingly roaring at Cynthia.

In the distance, two Ho-ohs landed next to the shrine, slowly but surely nuzzling each other’s sorrows away. A message was written under the yin yang symbol with golden handwriting: Dedicated to the Protector of Life, may they forever boost the power of those around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, to whoever needs it: I care about your well-being! I’m so proud of you for surviving! Stay alive, and do your best to live! <3
> 
> Inspired by https://ao3gangficprompts.tumblr.com/post/190140348863/stay


End file.
